Saturday Night
by Angelwings Star
Summary: G1 part 3 of school's out.   Pranks, pranks and more pranks!


Saturday Night

By, watchstar

Disclaimer: I'll say it once and I'll say it again! I don't own anything!

1)School's Out

2)Megatron's High

3) Saturday Night!

The Sadie Hawkins's dance has officially arrived. The G1 are almost ready to party with their girls and friends. But will they find Megatron's prank funny or stupid? You be the judge! Also they are getting ready to run for class president!

Chapter 5

Optimus' Pad

We see Optimus in his room rummaging around looking for his gift that he is going to give to Elita.

Optimus: AH, SLAG! Where did I put Elita's Rose! Oh, there it is. ( He picks up the rose and puts in subspace.)

MotherPrime: Don't use that language!

Optimus: OO Yes mother!

As he leaves his mother stops and gives him a motherly kiss on the cheek. Just then the rest of the gang shows up.

Optimus: Mom! Not around the guys.

At the door we see Ironhide, Jazz, Hot Rod, Tracks, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl and Bluestreak.

Everyone: Aw!

Optimus: Don't say it! Let's roll!

They arrive at the dance and met the femmes. There were a few bot's missing.

Meanwhile

Megatron: Is everyone clear on what they are supposed to do??

Everyone (except Starscream): Yes sireebob!

Starscream mutters to himself: I still think this plan sucks!

Thundercracker: I still can't understand the feather part!

Skywarp: Wants he is done dousing the students and faculty with tar he'll let the feathers fly! Heheh.

Thundercracker: I also can't believe he got the constructicons to build his little remote control for the sprinkler system!

Skywarp: Like I said this is going to be funny!

Thundercracker mutters to himself: Why do I go threw with this slag!

Soundwave and Megatron were getting ready to enter the dance like a couple of studs that they think they are!

Sideswipe: Hey look, It's tweedledee and tweedledumb!

The room fills up quickly with laughter. Just then the sprinklers kicked in. And every bot runs for cover! (Instead of water like it normally is, it was tar.).

Sunstreaker and Tracks: My PAINT!

Jazz (sarcastically): Gee, I wonder who set that off!

Immediately all optics fell on the new comers!

Megatron: I ah sure you it wasn't me!

Soundwave: Sure as hell wasn't me!

Red Alert: Didn't I tell you something bad was going to happen!

They quickly vacated the area just as the feathers begin to drop! Skywarp, Starscream and Thundercracker were on top of the building careful not to be seen.

Jazz whispering to Blaster: Too bad there's not going to be a dance contest!

Blaster: yeah, I was about ready to boogie.

Bluestreak: I can't dance anyway!

Alpha Trion whispering to one of the teachers: This was the shortest dance that we had this semester.

Teacher-bot: Yeah, but you do remember what happened last years homecoming. Megatron declared himself King and Queen of the homecoming dance!

Alpha Trion: Ah yes I do remember! We had to suspend him for a month!

Teacher-bot: Who do think did it this time?(not really surprised to see this happen. Especially when her and Alpha pulled the same prank year and years ago.).

Alpha: You'd think they'd come up with something new!

Teacher: Aye.

Alpha:coughs Well I guess we are going to have too propone the dance until next weekend.

Students: **moan**

The Autobots gather around Optimus Prime and Elita clearly pissed.

Bluestreak: Now what are we going to do. We got the rest of the night left?

Optimus: We should get cleaned up.

Jazz: At least we know what Megageeks plan was! I have tar in places I never even thought I had!

Sunstreaker: Yeah, well I have got to get this this stuff off of me!

Sideswipe: Hey wait for me! (They transform and head for home.).

Chapter 6

Monday

We see all of the Autobots in the lobby waiting for Prime.

Sunstreaker: Urgh…. I still have this slag on me!

Sideswipe: It's a good look for you!

Sunstreaker: Slag you Siders'! At least I take care of my paint!

Sideswipe: Well my binary delinquent. I think it's pay back time! What do you think? I also think I can get some of the other

Autobots in on this one!

Tracks: Count me in! (Tracks came storming in. Still pissed about Saturday.)

Jazz: Me too!

Optimus: We can plan this at lunch time! Right now we should head to class!

Optimus stopped in his tracks.

Jazz: What's wrong?

Optimus: Slag, I forgot my homework!

Bluestreak: I can run to your house and get it!

Optimus: No need Blue. I'll think up something!

The group head to class to find no teacher.

Hot Rod: I say we give her 1 minute!

Kup: It's already been 1 minute.

Optimus: Where's our teacher?

Kup: I don't know.

Ironhide: I say we give her the 5 minute rule!

Optimus sighs.

Kup What?

Optimus: Umm…Can I borrow your homework?

Ironhide: Did you forget it?

Optimus: Yes, don't worry I'll just run down to the copy machine!

Hot Rod: Don't worry just rewrite some of the stuff! Thinks to himselfhope he hurries up

Teacher-bot comes walking in.

Teacher-bot: Where's Optimus going?

Blurr: Tothelittlemechsroom!

We hear giggles coming from the students.

Teacher-bot: Sorry I am late! We were having a meeting about Saturday! I have an announcement to make.

Students: ah

Teacher-bot: Now, now. The vote for class president is coming up. So far we only have two students who are willing to participate!

Fortunately for Starscream Megatron was absent today!

Starscream: _I _will run for class president!

The room fills up with laughter!

Sideswipe: This is rich! You for class president!

Sunstreaker: Yeah. You wouldn't know which end to talk out of!

The room fills up with laughter again!

Starscream: I do too!

Rumble whispers: Megatron's going to hear about this!

Starscream whispers back: I'm quivering with fear!

Soundwave: That wasn't part of the plan!

Starscream: Why should I care what Megatron thinks! I can be a better leader then him any day of the week!

Meanwhile

Optimus is having a fight with a copying machine.

Optimus: You fragging thing! Work!

Copier reading: Malfunction!

Optimus: Please you can't do this to me!

Copier typing: Been like this for a week.

Optimus bangs his head on the copier! Then he starts punching and kicking it! Hoping that'll make it work! Then a thought came to him.

Optimus: SLAG! I'll use the matrix on _you_!

Copier Machine: I'll behave!

Optimus: Then give me my paper!

Copier: I can't!

Optimus: Well, why not?

Copier Machine: Out of paper!

Optimus kicks it again. He takes the paper and heads back to class!

Back at class

Optimus walks in and sits down in his assigned seat.

Hands the paper back to Kup while the teacher writes something on the board!

Hot Rod: Guess what? Starscream is going to run for class president!

Optimus: WHAT! Oh, this election is going to be easy! What did he do nominate himself?

Jazz: Basically!

Prowl: And Megatron isn't here to stop him.

Teacher-bot: Now it is time to turn in you're homework.

One by one students go up and hand their paper work in. All except Optimus and Frenzy.

Teacher-bot looks at Optimus somewhat surprised Because, Optimus ALWAYS turns his paper in.

Optimus: I left my homework at home!

Teacher-bot: Frenzy where's yours?

Frenzy: Ravage ate it! (Trying to look smug about it!)

Teacher-bot: Anyway, I hope those of you who are running have you're speeches ready. Because you'll be giving them next week. So get you're issues together and organized! I also want your campaign to be extra spectacular.

Optimus sinks in his chair because he has no fraggin clue what he wants to address to the school! And he's pretty sure that Megatron does. Prowl notices his discomfort.

Prowl: What's wrong?

Optimus: I have no slagging clue what I'm going to talk about!

Prowl: We can discuss this at lunch if you want to!

Optimus: I do.

Sideswipe: Can we also discuss the you know what for you know who?

Optimus: Sure.

To be continued!

What will Sunstreaker and Sideswipes prank be for Megatron? Will Prime come up with a speech in time for next weeks debates! And what's with Starscream running? And why isn't the copier working right! Find out in the next chapter of Schools Out called Future Leaders of Iacon!


End file.
